cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flourishing Trade, Ebisu/@comment-27381044-20161221102252/@comment-6881157-20161223162908
@Emmic: Potentially it could have been considered semantics, however when you take into account the statements like old Susanoo being better than the new one, it becomes clear that it's not just semantics. That and similar other statements show that Eggplant and I are not just sharing the same idea with different definitions, but rather that we share different ideas altogether. @Eggplant: Keywords being what you call "pointless restrictions" is very standard, and decks focusing on those keywords range from bad to amazing - as such, a restricting keyword doesn't make a deck bad, only bad support for such a keyword does. "Please define what level of this support is actually fun" I think this is actually the real problem. There's two perspectives you can be looking at it from, but your opinion of the support not being fun doesn't make sense from either of the two standpoints: *Casual (locals + random matches): From a casual standpoint, the support is fun. You'll likely be at a disadvantage, but against any casual-level deck the disadvantage won't be significant enough to stop you from having fun - even if you won't be winning as many games as your opponent/s, the deck is still decent enough to have most of the fights be quite close, and that's what matters in making casual fights fun. Also, even if the quality of OTT support has decreased compared to when the game started, the overall playstyle hasn't changed all that much, so that playstyle is still as enjoyable as ever for the people who enjoy such a playstyle. *Competitive (official tournaments): From a competitive standpoint, the support isn't fun, because you'll lose if you take it to an official tournament and winning vs losing is significant for competitive players. However, the thing is that you can't expect a deck to be good at a competitive level, because very few decks ever are at any one point in time. For example, you say you'd be satisfied with Mura-level support but Mura-level support is not good enough to have fun in a proper competitive environment. This all comes together to make 2 statements: Firstly, if you can't have fun with the deck in casual matches then the problem is in you rather than the deck, because everything is there for you to be able to have fun in such a scenario. Secondly, the deck isn't fun at a competitive level, but that is normal and applies to many other decks including ones that are a good amount better than G-OTT is, so it can't really be held against OTT. Furthermore, as I said last time, a lot of of the fun is in the revealing itself. Just the concept of new OTT support is refreshing, including the art is which is as great as ever too. Many of the cards are quite interesting, often even moreso than the better cards that other clans are getting. Finally, you're allowed to be critical if you want to be, sure, but it's not just a matter of being critical. Your last comment is just as critical as the rest of your comments and yet it's so different from them. I disagree with most of what you're saying but despite that I can greatly respect how well crafted, logical and respectable it is. That's entirely different to most of your earlier comments, and many of the ones on the other pages - it's not about being critical, it's about... well I can't really think of a word to describe it, but I'm sure you get the idea.